Heroes Reborn
Miniseries that will act as a continuation of the series Heroes. '' Overview The Supernatural phenomenon begins again with a fresh crop of inspiring heroes who take on the ultimate struggle between those with extraordinary abilities and those with nefarious motives to hunt and harness their powers. Epic adventures await these newly empowered allies as they cross paths with some of the original characters, unlocking the mysterious fate of the universe and their place within it. Plot Events take place one year after a terrorist attack in Odessa, Texas. This attack destroyed the city, and the government had blamed those with extraordinary abilities for it. After it, those people had to live in hiding or escaping from those with bad intentions. Two such vigilantes include Luke and Joanne. They lost someone important in this tragic event, and are looking for their revenge. Noah Bennet, aka HRG is also in hiding, but is found by the conspiracy theorist Quentin Frady who tries to show him the truth behind the Odessa tragedy. While they’re in hiding, some of them are discovering their newfound skills. Malina is a brave and courageous girl, who was brought up much overprotected, but she finds out she is destined for greatness. Erica is the head of the highly successful tech conglomerate called Renautas, and she has her own dark goals. Awkward teen Tommy tries to live a normal life and just have eyes to his dream girl, Emily, but he discovers a new terrifying ability that makes his will almost impossible. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Miko, a unique and quiet girl is looking for her missing father, but she hides an extraordinary secret that can be dangerous to her. Somewhere, a singular type of hero is emerging through Carlos, a former soldier. As long as new Heroes are emerging, some heroes of the past such as Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, The Haitian, Angela Petrelli and Micah Sanders, among others, will cross path with them. And, together, they will have their ultimate quest: save the world and mankind. Cast * Zachary Levi as Luke Collins * Gatlin Green as Emily * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Danika Yarosh as Malina * Francesca Eastwood as Molly * Judith Shekoni as Joanne Collins * Robbie Kay as Tommy * Kiki Sukezane as Miko Otomo * Rya Kihlstedt as Erica * Henry Zebrowski as Quentin Frady * Ryan Guzman as Carlos * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Toru Uchikado as Actor Crew Produced by Imperative Entertainment, in association with Universal Television. * Creator/Executive Producer - Tim Kring * Director - Matt Shakman * Director - Greg Beeman * Executive Producer - James Middleton * Executive Producer - Peter Elkoff ''For the full list of crew members see here Episodes For a full list of episodes see here Trivia Zachary Quinto who played the antagonist of most of the series will not be reprising his role as Sylar due to scheduling conflicts. Ali Larter who played Niki, Jessica and Tracy will not be reprising any of her roles due to scheduling conflicts. As of June 2015 Jack Coleman (Noah Bennett), Masi Oka (Hiro Nakamura), Jimmy Jean-Louis (The Haitian), Greg Grunberg (Matt Parkman), Noah Gray-Cabey (Micah Sanders), Sendhil Ramamurthy (Mohinder) and Cristine Rose (Angela) are the only actors to reprise their roles. Zachary Levi was married to Missy Peregrym, who played Candice Wilmer in the first season of Heroes. In June 2015 it was announced that Noah Grey-Cabey (Micah Sanders) and Sendhil Ramamurthy (Dr. Mohinder Suresh) will be reprising their roles. Gallery Character Posters heroesr1.jpg|Luke Collins Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S11.jpg|Emily heroesr2.jpg|Noah Bennet Heroes3.jpg|Malina Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v6.jpg|Molly Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v9.jpg|Joanne Collins Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v10.jpg|Tommy tumblr_nqv5niAIxX1urva0ho1_1280.jpg|Miko Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S12.jpg|Erica Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_S13.jpg|Quentin Frady Heroes-Reborn_NBC_M_v5.jpg|Carlos From the Cast ZLTwitter.jpg okatwitter3.jpg okatwitter2.jpg okatwitter1.jpg Kitw.jpg Videos Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Images